


There’s Sex, then there’s Kevin and Edd’s kind of Sex.

by Qu33rios



Series: The Eighth Month of the Year [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, fafiction, i need better tag skills, why am I posting at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Summary: What’s the best way to unwind from finals? The answer, sex in a public restroom.EXPLICIT





	There’s Sex, then there’s Kevin and Edd’s kind of Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am 80000000000000% tired its OH BOY 2:00 AM

 

 

                It’s not often I can get Edd under my cock, begging. And right now, oh was he desperate, lapping up skin and sweat while my hand tapped his lips back and forth with my dick. _God is he fucking hot._ The back of my shirt was bushed up enough where I could feel the cold tile on my lower back. I couldn’t lean forward, Eddward kneeled right in front of me, teasing me with his mouth and tongue. He didn’t just stop there. Standing, I cook observe downward, where I saw none other than Edd’s impatient hand tending to his own sexual pleasure. _God fucking damnit is he fucking hot._

                I might need to start over, ya know, for context clues, background information, the whole breakdown. Name’s Kevin Barr and I’m usually not so much of a horny dog, but lately Edd’s been acting extremely strange. About two years ago, we didn’t have a sex life. About a year ago, we had sex for the first time and like a dipshit I shot cum straight in his eye. About three weeks ago, Edd’s been on me like crazy, begging for me to give him sexual attention. I’m not complaining, but I do want to know what’s up with him. We haven’t talked about why yet, but I can’t seem to fit in the conversation while he’s deep throating me. My guess is he got accepted into Yale, well I knew he did, but I’m guessing his acceptance completed withered all his stress away. We both had just finished our AP Psychology final. Two-hundred questions. I completed the monster in an hour and thirty-six minutes while he was done with the multiple choice forty-five minutes in and had the essays done ten minutes later. _Genius._

                Our teacher is relaxed, she’s been a kind soul and taught us very well. We’re both confident about our AP exams and our finals, the worry seems to be fading. After I turned in my scantron and my booklet of six college ruled front and back notebook papers, I sat back down and glanced over to Edd. He was giving me another weird stare, making movements to under the desk…… to where he was holding his phone. My ass vibrated, and I figured it had to be him.

 

_Greetings Kevin, how did you test go? Do you believe you passed?_

_9:54 AM_

_Shit I hope LMAO_

_9:56 AM_

_I mean, I didn’t do all that studying with you for nothing. ;)_

_9:56 AM_

 

Looking back now, maybe I was the one that started it. Whoops.

 

_Well I hardly call intercourse “studying” however there was a section on sexual health, so I’ll allow it._

_9:57 AM_

_I rolled my eyes._

_Hey, fuck off, we didn’t just have sex_

_9:57 AM_

_Denial is a lovely expression you wear Kevin, it complements your orange hair_

_9:58 AM._

_Oh yeah?_

_9:58 AM_

_Well I think my dick down your mouth goes great with your eyes._

_9:58 AM_

_Peculiar thing to say for someone who believes we did more than “just sex.”_

10:00 AM

 

                He totally had me. My cheeks burned red and a fiery passion ignited to knock some sense into Edd. He’s never been so feisty in his entire life, not even back then when we were kids and he was pulling fake, shitty scams with the other Eds.

 

You wouldn’t know what “just sex” is like with me, we always had a book open.

10:01 AM

 

_Hmm, true, but typically people read the book to gain information, not use it to conceal your erection in the library._

10:02 AM

Again, fuck off! I wasn’t hiding anything, you’re the one that got under the table.

10:02 AM

You didn’t stop me.

10:02 AM

                I felt the world spinning around me, the class was way too hot and most likely was the reason for my erupting headache. I needed to find some way to enact my vengeance for his humiliating messages. He felt the audacity to gain the upper hand and I was planning on stealing it back.

 

So, stop me.

10:06 AM

 

                I wandered up to the front of the class with all my items packed and a plan. “Hey Mrs. Morris, could you step aside and let Edd and I fuck in the hallway?”

 

                Of course, I didn’t say that, no matter how much I wanted to. Instead, I whispered, “Three quarters of the class is still testing, could Edd and I go to the library to study for our English finals?” The older woman was filled with trust and joy, she filled out the slips immediately and gave a smug grin to Edd, who knew nothing about this ordeal. To keep from causing a ruse, he too packed up and followed me out the door.

                Once we were out and walking the abandoned halls, he chuckled, “Wow, off to the library again to study? How predictable are you?”

                This is where Edd made his mistake. As we walked, I watched for the pair of double doors that signified the restrooms. I timed when we would be in front of the men’s side and waited until the distance was adjacent. Then I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him inside. The bathroom was empty, students usually aren’t allowed in the halls during finals while classes are still going.

                “What’s this about?” He inquired once the door had shut. I threw my backpack down to the ground and slid it into the handicapped stall. I’m thankful they avidly clean the floors.

                “What do you mean?” I responded, letting the same smirk cross my features, “a little birdy told me in text that I didn’t stop you, well here’s your chance to stop me.” Reaching down I latched my hand onto Edd’s jeans, reaching right under where his sweater had ended. He was concealing a boner. “Already hard, what’s gotten into you Double Dick?”

                He jumped forward into my touch, also dropping his satchel and reaching up to greet his tongue and lips with mine. He danced his tongue around my cheeks and my tongue dashed across his lips, finding the perfect place to sink my teeth into. The kiss wasn’t exactly perfect, yet Edd is perfect, and that is good enough for me.

                “Maybe I can’t resist your sex appeal anymore, Kevin Barr.” Edd admitted, his hands were already unbuckling my belt and jeans. I stepped back, enough until we were in with the stall. He smiled, closing the door behind us and applying the lock. Our lips engaged in another fight together and he brought out my member to hit surface air.

                Edd wasted no time.

                He bent down and dragged his tongue across the tip of my penis, dipping in and out to tease me. Hands free, I twitched for relief and he ignored my demands. I bucked on accident and felt my entire part being swallowed by his hot mouth. Edd began sucking, twirling his tongue, and using his hands to work the base and my balls. Edd had already memorized all my sweet spots and knew exactly where they were, he’s wonderful.

                In just a minute the room stunk of hot sex and sweat. I was already gasping, trying my best to hold back any premature moans. With his cheeks hollowing, I failed.

                “Shiiit- Edd, you’re good.” My hands found a spot nestled in Edd’s hair, supporting him as he worked my cock.

                He pulled off a movement that left me empty. “I try for you Kevin.” He smiled, and I retuned the gesture. “But if you would like to be spontaneous, allow me, fuck me, right here.” Edd grinned, a face I had never before seen. Again, he caught me off guard.

“You mean here, here, like on the floor?”

                He had it all figured out “Or you can hold me against the wall and I’ll rock my hips right on yours.”

                Temptation ruled my ultimate decision and again I was acting on instinct. There was no way I was going to stay still with that sort of offer in front of me. I acted fast, pantsing Edd, that’s right, pantsing him. His cheeks flushed, and I took his surprise as an award for re-obtaining the upper hand.

                “Let me get your dick out.” I offered, also sliding his boxer briefs down his long legs. It seemed his clothing just pooled under him. His own member plopped out and did the same greetings.  I felt my mouth watering at the desire of making him cum.

                I kept moving, leaving no room for him to say anything what-so-ever. Now I pushed him against the stall, grabbing at his under thighs. He let me, even doing a little jump to probably provide more access. Regardless, I lifted him, used the wall as support and looked down to see our erections rubbing together. The friction was blissful, even more so when he grabbed both in his hands and began pumping.

                “Fuck we gotta do this-” And I wasn’t wrong, soon the two-hour period would end, nearly 65% of students wouldn’t complete the test, and students would start filling in like wild fire.

                I aligned him, carefully, and thrusted inward. My pace was slow until he told me where it was at. There were no complications after the inspection, I could get down to it.

His body came down on mine with a force like a gravity was assisting the friction. We both called out, and now I was less embarrassed. I planned to make Edd’s cries well known on the other side of the door.

I did not wait for him to feel adjusted, I plowed in, feeling the sick scrap that sent vibrations into my shaft. Edd was fantastic. “Fuck-oh” I groaned, quickening my pace. My hips shoved forward at quickening rates, his whimpers turned to moans, his moans to groans and pants, and now he was biting his lip to keep from screaming out. This wouldn’t be a long fuck, but it would be one worth it.

“Kevin-Kevin, ah!” With each thrust I received a chant, motivating me to continue. “Please, I need release!”

No, not good enough yet. “No, I need to make you scream.” I revealed my goal and he gave me a dirty gaze. I made the executive decision to fuck faster until I reached my goal.

Eddward got louder and so did the smacking of flesh together. “K-Kev-KEVIN! Aaah! Ahh!” I couldn’t focus my thoughts, I was seeing stars. The nerd grinded back into me with each thrust, amplifying the tension between us while his load released. I used my hand to pump his member to milk the substance out.

So much for the plan of keeping Edd from orgasming. Edd’s hands reached for the wall, then my shoulders, grabbing on for dear life as he released his load directly onto the bottom of my white shirt. A stain to remember the event. While his seed exited, Edd dug his nails into my skin, completely riding it out in ecstasy.

Edd rode his orgasm out, stealing control to finish with a grand finale. He was satisfied, for me I used more force until I felt the stalls shaking back and forth. A wave of relief flooded into my stomach, and without warning I was pumping my seed into him. The same jolt ran through me, I bucked for the last few times, shouting out into the crook of Edd’s neck and letting my own seed drip deeply into Edd’s anal cavity.

“You, hahah, wanted me to be spontaneous, so I was but then also this was your fault.”

“My fault?” Edd sighed, recovering. “Whether you want to believe it, your own libido is to blame.” His matter of act attitude was cute and attractive. “And also – “ he smiled, leaning up, “thank you.” Edd left a small kiss on my nose, my heart fluttered.

 

Later in the day I would grow enough to feel comfortable asking a question. His reasoning for the rampant sex, to make up for the lost time he would be at university. The key word here, I lost time.

 

“Whatever-“ I blushed, feeling the same wide smile take over. “No matter who started it, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care.” Sentimental bullshit always ends a good fuck on an even better note. “But I gotta say for fucking you raw without lube, you definitely wanted me.” Edd’s cheeks tinted pink and I made a record of the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A fucking Person B harshly in the bathroom after they convinced their teacher to let them go to the library to study since they had finished their finals.


End file.
